Does One Forgive?
by AKA A-C R
Summary: A pregnant Lucy leaves the guild after her husband, Natsu freaks out, Levi and her husband take care of Lucy for most of her pregnancy, that is until Laxus figures everything out and lends a hand to them. Now, sixteen years later, Lucy returns with two blond teenagers. How will the guild react? How will Natsu react?


Kisune, Kazuma and I just got off the train, well, I just dragged my motion sick children off their own personal hell.

Once we were on solid ground, they instantly recovered and kissed the firm ground. I giggled at them along with a few other people before they recovered and we continued through the city to my old home, the house Natsu and I had bought when we first got married. I sighed, so many memories flooding through me.

Natsu and I had been married for a little while, I just found out I was pregnant. I went to the guild, where Natsu went ahead of me, to tell him.

Once I got to the guild, I almost got hit several times with a table and some chairs. I was surprised when Laxus, who was standing nearby saved me from one of the flying wooden projectiles. I quickly thanked him before something popped into my head and I ran up to Master Makarov's office.

I realized that I probably couldn't stay healthy and in one piece during my pregnancy if I stayed in the guild, so I went to get a temporary leave from Master. He of course gave it to me, even though I didn't tell him why, he asked what about Natsu and I told him he would most definitely be coming with me.

After he took my symbol from my hand, I went to find Natsu. He was of course, fighting none other than Gray Fullbuster. I quickly got his attention and drug him to the back room and shut and locked the door. I was trying to figure out how to tell the man I love he's going to be a father in eight and a half months' time when he spotted me empty right hand. He completely freaked out. He started yelling, he left before could say anything more than _'I have to leave the guild for a little while.'_ I started crying and ran out of the guild; Levi saw and quickly ran after me.

I quickly explained everything to her, she was about to go on a rampage after Natsu when I made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone but maybe Gajeel, _maybe_.

She went back to the guild and told Master that she had to go on a special mission for a little while. Master made her take Gajeel with her, so we had to explain everything to him too. We of course swore him to secrecy. They got me set up in a house in Dawn City, Levi and Gajeel would take turns checking up on me every few weeks. My spirits would help me a great deal too.

I was really surprised when in the sixth month of my pregnancy when Laxus showed up on my doorstep. I invited him in and he told me he finally got Gajeel and Levi to tell him where I was. I asked him what he meant and he said he could smell I was pregnant when I came to the guild that day. He's been trying to get Gajeel and Levi to tell him where I was ever since. He knew they knew where I was because they could smell me on them when they came back to the guild.

After that, Laxus joined in the visitation rotation, but he would come the most.

Three months later, I gave birth to two beautiful twins, one boy, one girl. I named the boy Kazuma and the girl Kisune. They were both blond with green eyes. The funny thing was Kisune's hair would streak with pink when she got too mad, or when she had too much sun.

Laxus, Levi and Gajeel would still come, but more often. They would take turns visiting, but they would all come together every year on the twin's birthday.

On their sixteenth birthday, they had plotted what they wanted for their birthday. They asked that we go to the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia to see the place Levi and the rest would tell them so much about. I reluctantly agreed. They had to see it sometime, right?

The one and only problem I had with going back was Natsu. I hadn't told the twins anything about their father, so I was a little worried about how they would react to their father and how he would react to his children.

"You know," Laxus, who had come to pick us up at the train station said, "You could always come and stay with me in my house."

"Why would we do that when I have a perfectly good house that is still technically half mine?" I raised my eyebrows and glanced over my shoulder at the tall blond.

"Cause _he's_ there," he huffed. I paused in my walking and turned around. I glanced around for the twins, and then remembered they took off toward a food cart. I neared Laxus and stood on my tiptoes and pulled him down to me by the collar of his shirt to meet my lips.

"He's off on a mission," I relayed the information Levi had given me earlier, "And you're really worried about that?" I asked him.

"Nah," he smirked down at me. I rolled my eyes at him and then started off again. Laxus snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Hey, what about—"

"You really think those two don't know already?" he cocked an eyebrow down at me.

"I was hoping they didn't yet because I wanted to tell them," I replied as I pouted slightly and continued walking.

"I don't know if they know for sure, but I know they've had their suspicions for a long time," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Kisune's slipped up and called me dad a few times," he smirked.

"Oh," I bit my lip, "What did you say?"

"I told her I wasn't _yet_," he replied simply.

"Laxus!" I exclaimed.

"It's true, I plan on marrying you someday," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I huffed. "You gotta propose first," I reminded him.

"Yep."

"And I have to accept."

"Will you?" he asked.

I shook my finger at him. "Nu uh, you have to ask first."

"I already know what you're going to say."

"Yeah, and what's that?" I cocked an eyebrow up at him. In a flash, he scooped me up bridal style.

"Nu uh, I have to ask first," he whispered in my ear. I blushed hard and started kicking my feet.

"Laxus put me down!" I exclaimed as I hit his chest. He did nothing but laugh and continue on. I settled down after a few minutes. I crossed my arms and huffed, and then something devious came to my mind. I clutched the front of my shirt, over my heart for a moment before I went limp in his arms.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want me to put you down," he commented. I ignored him and stayed in my unconscious pose.

As we went through the town, we were finally stopped by a knight, questioning what Laxus was doing with me. I almost reached up and slapped him when he gave his excuse.

"You see, my wife here just found out she was pregnant and she fainted," he told the man. "I'm getting her home from the clinic." I couldn't take it anymore; I rolled my head a few times before I slowly blinked my eyes open.

"L-Laxus?" I looked around me and my surroundings. It was against the law to fabricate lies to a knight, so I played along and hoped that we wouldn't go to jail. "S-Sweetie, where are we?" I asked the man, "Last thing I remember was..." I paused and tried to look shocked, "Oh Mavis," I gasped and covered my mouth. I looked at Laxus then at the knight, "Who are you?" I asked him. The man just stood there awkwardly.

"Ah, yes, ahem, well, you two have a nice day," he told us, "And congratulations," was the last thing he said before scurrying off. Once he was gone, I switched my gaze back to Laxus.

"Your pregnant wife? _Really_?" I glared at him.

"Yes, _Honey_." He smirked at me. I wiped that smirk off with a kiss.

"Will you stop smirking at me? Mavis! Give a real smile every once in a while or something!" I scowled at him.

"You really like people who grin a lot," he muttered. My mood instantly plummeted. Did he _have _to bring up Natsu again?

He sensed this and put me back down on my feet.

"Come on, we have to go check on the two," I mumbled before we started walking off again, this time an uneasy silence filled the air. We walked a bit until Laxus took off in front of me, I chased after him, confused a bit.

When we got to the market place, we saw Kazuma was holding Kisune back, her hair almost completely pink. Kazuma was holding his sister back from what looked like a girl with waist-length black hair. The girl was also being restrained by a boy with blue hair.

The girls were shouting insult at each other while trying to struggle out of the boy's holds.

"Now listen here, Pinky, if you ever talk to me or my brother again, there will be drastic consequences you hear me?" the raven haired girl screamed at my daughter.

"Yeah huh, you can't hurt me!" Kisune screamed back.

"In case you're wondering," Laxus leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Those kids are Juvia's and Gray's. That's Ike and Izumi, Ike is a water mage and Izumi is an ice mage," He chuckled.

"They're just like Natsu and Gray," I chuckled along with him.

"The boys are gonna get hurt if they interfere anymore," Laxus commented before he stepped forward and put his fingers to his mouth. He whistled at them loudly making them pause and look at him. "That's enough, you two," he said, looking between the two girls. Both their heads shot to him, scowling.

"Stay out of this, Laxus!" They shouted at him in unison. And with that they shook the boys off and resumed throwing insults at each other.

"They're really going to hurt each other," I looked at the girls, who had knocked the boys out that had tried to restrain them. "Laxus, please do something!"

"Okay, okay," he groaned and neared the girls; they both stared glanced at him as he drew closer. Laxus walked past Izumi and threw Kisune over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I saw Kazuma and Laxus wince as Kisune shrieked. She hit her fists on his back. I smirked, knowing that it wasn't going to work. Laxus walked past us in the direction of my house. Kazuma and I quickly followed after them, Kisune kicking and screaming all the way.

When we finally got to our destination, Laxus put the angered girl down on her feet. She glared at him hard before she crossed her arms, stuck her tongue out at him and turned away, huffing.

I unlocked the door and took a deep breath and walked in.

When I saw the state of the place I muttered a few curses under my breath. The house was exactly how I remember Natsu's old house.

A huge mess.

The four of us cautiously made our way inside. We put out things by the door and I ordered the twins to get cleaning. Of course, Laxus refused to help and watched as we cleaned, ever so often whispering in my ear that we could just move in with him. His house was clean. Each time, I rolled my eyes, groaned and continued cleaning. After about an hour or so, I made my way upstairs. I had to thank Natsu later for keeping the stairs clean.

When I got upstairs, I cracked open the door to Natsu's and mine old room. I gasped when I stepped in, everything was almost the same as how I left it, except it was obviously been lived in recently. The bed was a mess, but that was about it. It was kind of clean to my surprise.

"Why would he only keep this room clean?" I asked aloud.

"Because he misses you," I heard Laxus reply behind me. I turned to look at the blond.

"Yeah right," I snorted. "Don't you remember why I left?"

"Yeah, but something happened with Lisanna recently, and he's been missing you more," I gaped at him and this new piece of information.

"What do you mean, 'something happened recently'? What was it?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I was off on a mission with the Thunder God Tribe when it was all said and done," he answered.

"And you didn't think to ask?!" I shouted at him, "Laxus, you idiot!"

"Hey, calm down," He said gently as he took a step towards me.

"No!" I screamed at him as I shoved his chest back hard with both my hands. "Get out Laxus, get out!"

"Lu—"

"No!" I shoved him out the bedroom door and slammed it shut. I slid down, my back to the door and I put my head in my hands. I could hear Laxus' heavy footsteps on the stairs, slow, but steady. I could vaguely hear him say something to Kisune and Kazuma before nothing. I assumed he went out the door.

"I'm an idiot," I whimpered to myself and stood up. I didn't do anything but walk a few steps and fall onto the bed. I muffled a cry into the Natsu's pillow. The gentle cinnamon and ash scent lulled me to sleep.

I awoke a little later to a small knock on the door. I opened my eyes irritably. I yanked the covers off my legs and stomped towards the door and yanked it open.

"What?!" I demanded before I actually looked to see who was at the door. When I did, my face softened. "Oh Levi-chan, I'm sorry,"

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" She asked as she observed my puffy red eyes and tear stains down my cheeks.

I tried to smile at her, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Oh Honey, what happened?" She pulled me into a hug. New tears made their way to my eyes as I explained everything to Levi.

"I see," She said after I had finished explaining.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"You need to go to the guild and make thing right with Laxus," she answered.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll take a bath then I'll get the twins out of bed." Levi nodded her head. We exchanged goodbyes and then she headed towards the guild.

I soaked in the bath for about forty-five minutes before I got out and dressed in a yellow skirt and a white tank top with brown sandals and my usual belt and whip. After I did that, I spent about a half an hour getting the twins out of bed.

Just like Natsu, you could never get him out of bed unless there was food cooking or an emergency.

I finally got them up and dressed. It crossed my mind that they still act like toddlers sometimes.

We finally got to the guild I took a deep breath. As I put my hand on the guild doors, my hand shimmered gold and a pink Fairy Tail symbol appeared on my hand. I grinned, I was glad to have my family's symbol back on my hand.

Without a second thought, I opened the doors and walked in. I instructed the twins to go and sit by their Aunt Levi and Uncle Gajeel while I rushed upstairs.

"Laxus?" I called as I bounded the stairs.

"Cosplayer?" Bixlow asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, now where's Laxus?"

"I believe he's in his office," Freed answered.

"Thank you," I smiled at the three before I turned on my heel and went in the direction of Master's and Laxus' offices. When I got there, I knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'come in' from inside, so I peeked in the door.

"Lucy?" he stood up from his leather chair. I slipped into the room and shut the door behind me. "Listen, Lu—"

"No Laxus, I need to apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry," I bowed my head to examine the leather straps of my sandals.

"No, you were right, I should have asked around," he admitted, "I'm sorry," He walked out from behind my desk and stepped in front of me. He angled my face up to his and gently leaned down. Our lips were merely millimeters away from each other when we heard the doors downstairs crash open.

"We made it back alive!"


End file.
